Find me
by lovelyfairy14
Summary: Sequel to In temptations way. One year has passed since Yuki had been taken. Zero had lost hope of ever seeing her until something happens. Will Yuki and Zero find each other once more, or will Kaname forever hold her in his arms? Crappy summary sorry :"( T for mushy gushy stuff and fighting. R
1. Introduction

Prologue

Yuki Pov

The world is dyed with the color of blood. It will never be able to go back to the way it was before. These dreams, even after I was taken they still wouldn't stop. Who was this man I dreamt of every night? Every night was the same, we would talk of love and how we would find each other, but that was all it was. Just empty promises waiting to be filled the next night. I foolishly told Kaname of these dreams and all he told me was to ignore them. How could I?

This man who sought me out day and night, I wanted to know who he was. I wasn't going to give up. Even as I lay in the arms of another I would find a way to be free. And even though this strange man beckoned me to him I would not go to him. Because back at cross academy some else held my heart. Someone who made me forget these dreams, Zero Kiryu.

* * *

Yes after a year I have the prologue, which is very short I'm sorry :'(

The next and longer chapter will be posted as quickly as can be. Thank you for reading and I'll show you a sweet dream next night.


	2. Chapter 1 Hopeless

Chapter 1

Yuki Pov

I let out a gasp as I awoke in a cold sweat. That dream again, what did it mean? I rubbed my tired eyes before standing. I was tired of sleep, I need fresh air. I went to my dresser to retrieve my robe before stepping out onto the terrace. The cold air swept around me as I stood on the edge. I looked over into the snow covered trees, waiting. Would he come for me? No, after what happened on that night, he would never come for a monster like me. I let out a shaky breath as I felt cold fingers trail up my spine.

"Yuki what are you doing out in this cold?" I felt his breath by my ear as he whispered to me. I exhaled before facing my fiancé. "I just need some fresh air Kaname." I looked down at me feat as I spoke; I hated and feared this man with all of my being. I felt a hand go under my chin, and as I looked into his eyes all I could see was a monster. "Yuki." He moved closer to me but I quickly looked away. I could never betray him like that. Kaname knew of this and was furious with me. I looked up in time to see a hand fly towards me. I felt the sting of his hit and held my cheek.

"Yuki you are my fiancé, you must forget about that thing you call a man." I looked at him with tears running down my cheeks. "He is a man, a good man, and a better one then you." I stormed off, slamming the door behind me. I hated it here, why couldn't he just leave me be? I had tried to escape once before but it only ended poorly. As I roamed around the Kuran mansion I noticed the door to Kaname's office was opened. Maybe there was some information inside. I looked in the door to see if there was anyone in the room before taking a step inside.

I looked around the barely lit room and discovered papers on the desk. I rummaged through them hoping to find anything I could pertaining to a certain silver haired hunter. When I managed to find something I felt my heart sink. Kaname had sent out an order to have him eradicated. I clenched the papers in my hands before turning to face the always watching Kaname. "I told you not to come in here."

"What is this?" I asked; my voiced laced with anger. "My orders." Why, why wouldn't he answer me!? I rushed up to him slapping him as hard as I could. "Why would you do something like this? Why would you hurt him!?" I continued to hit him with my weak hits while he just stood there, allowing me to take out my anger on him.

"He is a threat Yuki and he must be dealt with."

"A threat, what has he done to threaten you? A pureblood who holds so much power worried about some man…"

"He's not just a man he's a hunter who's descending to level E!" I paused fearing that if I drove him too far it would just get me into more trouble. "You don't understand anything do you, he loves you Yuki and will do anything to get you back." He turned facing the door and was about to leave. He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder, leaving me shivering in fear and leaving me hopeless. "You will never leave this place, and you will never see him again. I will not allow it." And with those words he left leaving me alone in the darkness filled with hopelessness and despair.

.

.

.

Zero Pov

One year without her, I thought I was going to go mad. But I couldn't, not with so much on the line. If there was any chance of getting her back I would take it in a heartbeat. But for now I had my work to distract me. The chairman told me if he had discovered anything relating to Yuki that he would inform me immediately, but after a year of searching I was being to doubt the entire endeavor.

As I strolled through the apartment complex I began to take notice of the strange silence. Something was wrong. When I entered my room I was about to put my coat on the bed but noticed an intruder behind me. Hastily I pulled blood rose from my holster and pointed it at a very shocked chairman. "Zero put that thing away before you hurt someone!" I pulled the gun away and tossed it on my bed. "What the hell do you want this time; I thought I had finished the work you had given me."

"You did, I have some information that might interest you." He dropped a folder on my table containing photos and other strange documents. "Why would I want these?" He looked at me with a serious expression, leading me to believe that this was important. "We found her Zero." My eyes grew wide as I looked at the strange man. "Look it over and we'll discuss its contents later." He left, just like that, leaving me to collect my thoughts. I quickly gathered the documents and began to rummage through them.

Don't worry Yuki, I'll find you. I promise.

* * *

Yey and finally! Sorry to keep yall waiting I've been busy busy busy :D

I hoped you guys enjoyed and please tell me of any grammatical issues and I shall fix them as soon as I can, or leave a review if this sucked or not.

Please R&R :DDDD


End file.
